pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Empty Orchestra
Never knew that about Karaoke. So it means Empty Orchestra huh... Interesting. VERY interesting. By the way, welcome to the wiki! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:04, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Karate=Empty Fist Karaoke=Empty...something. Whatevar I just wanted to show that I'm smert. Asdfg 01:09, 2 August 2007 (CEST) thanks a lot for my newly blue discussion link. ;) anyway, i hope to make a great many contributions to the wiki, and hopefully make more friends than enemies. :) Empty Orchestra 01:06, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Don't worry about meeting people on the wiki, we are all friendly, nice people. :I've just figured something. Kara must mean empty, and Oke must mean Orchestra... And Te must mean fist. Interesting. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:12, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::ZOMG NO WAI. That can never be right. Asdfg 01:14, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::Nah, you are right there. Kara must mean bull, and Oke must mean sh!t. :P ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:16, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Gosh, I think we're close. Very very close. Asdfg 01:17, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - HA Angorodon's Spike Lol, just here for a quick question. Your rating is fine, and I'm not the author, but you said it's a new blood spike, but yet rate the innovation 2? Innovation is if its creative and new i believe. Just wondering, thanks.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 12:52, 9 October 2007 (CEST) It's a new blood spike, but 1 - blood spike is not new, and 2 - this 'new' blood spike is only really two skills off the old version. Tycn 13:54, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :/agree. i'd love to give it a 5-5-5, but Bloodspike with very similar bars has been around for quite a while. gotta rate it accordingly. : / Empty Orchestra 23:37, 9 October 2007 (CEST) you need to have -1 healing prayers. -1 regen mending! woot! Metalmiser 06:44, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Farming Build Lol! That's the farming build you use in the fake world =P -Sardaukar Blackfang 17:08, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Leaving This user has decided he's not contributing to PvX anymore, as he believes it's falling apart and can't believe some of the crap he's seeing. As a build lover, he is sad for the loss and really wishes stupid stuff doesn't happen, but it does. I can't say I'll miss ya much, PvX. What crap is happening that's causing you to leave? :\ [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 04:03, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :assorted things said to me on and off the site, and assorted people with assorted attitudes doing assorted things on and off the site. 76.19.223.231 04:14, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::If that isn't ambiguous... Lord Belar 04:39, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::If you weren't one of the reasons i'm leaving...Empty Orchestra 23:17, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Eh? I don't believe I voted down one of your builds. Lord Belar 00:02, 28 October 2007 (CEST) Welcome Back Good to meet you. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:16, 16 January 2008 (EST) uhhhhhh wut shen said--[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 21:19, 16 January 2008 (EST) ah, you guys are quick. i'm back, hoping to fail less than last time. thanks for the welcome, and can't wait to see you guys around. Empty Orchestra 21:21, 16 January 2008 (EST) hey if you are ever interested in TA/HA sometime, pm me in-game. Most people are boring, or bad, but your interest in the MoC bar alone intrigues me. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:54, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :kk. sorry i hounded you for it a while ago, but i wanted to put that skill back on my bar. I ran it before the nerf when it was totally passive, and i want to run a build that is less boring as fuck than Mo/W dual stance zzz. i might not be the best, but i'm certainly in for any TA/HA that's got room. i can necro, monk, and warrior. i won't kid myself and say i'm a good ranger or mes. Empty Orchestra 00:12, 21 August 2008 (EDT)